Bubblegum
by loverandprotector
Summary: Ahh young Konaha High, filled with young students and..what gum stealers? When 16 year old Megan Sumio suddenly catches the attention of a certain Uchiha all hell breaks loose.What will Sakura think? Kakashi-Sempai? Rated T for language and some fluff.


_Me: well here we are the remake of Bubblegum!!_

_Sasuke: (Smirk)_

_Me: What?_

_Sasuke: I like this story_

_Me:O_

_Sasuke: Please review and rate_

_Me: Stunned into silence…_

* * *

Gum Stealer

It was a warm and sunny day at Konaha High school, and the perfect time to eat lunch outside. The sun was shining, the birds were singing their happy song, everything was just right. Under a Cherry blossom tree sat 16 year old Megan Sumio. She had her thick, long light brown hair held up in a high single bun with her long bangs blowing in her face. Her light mocha eyes were focused on the book in her hands. Megan was wearing the normal Konaha high outfit. She had a dark blue skirt on that went two inches past her thigh. The skirt seemed to flare out a bit too. Her shirt was a white button up blouse with a dark blue tie tied loosely around her neck. Her long pale legs were covered with white long knee high socks, and white tenneshoes. She quietly set down her book and stretched her long arms and let out a big yawn. She put the thick book in her dark blue knapsack and tied it up. Then her stomach let out a loud growl. She glared." Crap I forgot totally about lunch, Stupid Math homework." She mumbled. She pulled up her sleeve and looked at her small silver watch. It read 12:15. Megan groaned." Oh man they stopped serving lunch at 12:00, Crap." She moaned. She plopped onto the soft green grass and look at the baby blue sky. She laid on her back for a while until an idea popped into her head." Oh ya Sakura-Chan gave me a piece of hubba bubba bubble gum today during our math test!!" She said. She quickly crawled over to her knapsack and opened it. She threw out her books, pencil case, pens, Rulers, notebooks, and finally a silver wrapped piece of gum." Yes I didn't eat it, thank you Sakura!!" She said. She unwrapped the gum and put the pink stick into her mouth. She sat under the tree chewing for a while then she gathered all her stuff. She picked up the last of her stuff and only left out her notebook and a pencil. She sat down against the tree and opened her notebook. She flipped through the filled papers untilshe came to a blank page. She quickly began towrite neatly on the paper filling it with words...

_Feel the thunder,_

_Watch the sky,_

_Lighting strikes,_

_Children cry,_

_The rivers of heaven,_

_The sea in the sky,_

_The magical rain,_

_Or when angles cry,_

_The mighty thunder,_

_The pounding rain,_

_The fierce lighting,_

_All unchained,_

_The furious winds,_

_The water from above,_

_Released together,_

_Come down for love,_

_So when thunder rolls,_

_And lighting strikes,_

_Do not fear,_

_For its all right,_

_Cause when it rains,_

_And it pours,_

_We release our dreams_

_And watch them soar._

She quickly read over the newly made poem and turned another page. Yes Megan loved poetry. Her favorite class was English. She was in advanced English, and made straight A's. She quickly started to write again.

_I watch the moon in the sky,_

_Midnight stars all so high,_

_The shooting stars fly on by,_

_Leaving trails of glowing shine,_

_I think of things all at night,_

_Letting go of all my frights,_

_A simple smile adores my face,_

_As i watch the stars all in space,_

_A twinkling wonder,_

_A shining hope,_

_A wonderful feeling,_

_Everyone gropes,_

_A simple ponder,_

_Hopes and dreams_

_Thoughts that wander,_

_Things unseen,_

_We never live,_

_Until we try_

_We never see,_

_When we cry,_

_So don't let fear,_

_Take you down,_

_Watch the stars,_

_Without a frown,_

_Live life good,_

_Like a star,_

_And smile big,_

_No matter how far,_

_Lots of goals,_

_And precious dreams,_

_Should be done,_

_And be seen,_

_So glow your brightest,_

_Do your best,_

_And soon you'll shine,_

_Like all the rest._

She sighed and closed the red covered note book. She closed her eyes and reached for her neck. She wrapped her long figures around a silver heart locket. It was given to her by her mother before she died. Her mother was killed by a car crash on her 12th birthday. Megan quickly dried the tears that fell from her eyes. She will be strong like her mother was. She stood up and put her pencil in her bag. She reached for her notebook, and felt nothing. She quickly looked on her ground only to see the green grass. Panicking she quickly looked behind her and all around. She turned back around only to see a pair of black shoes." Looking for this?" Said a low deep voice. She looked up and her eyes widened. In front of her stood one of the most popular guys in school...Sasuke Uchiha. She gulped and slowly nodded still staring. He smirked and opened the notebook. Her eyes widened." Hey don't r-read that!!" She said jumping to her feet. She quickly went to snatch it from him but he moved his hands and continued reading. She growled and tried to snatch it back again, but he only moved. She finally gave up and sat on the ground, pulled her knees up close to her and buried her face in her knees. She stayed like that until someone tapped her on the head. She peeked out through her arms and saw Sasuke Crouching down next to her. Megan blushed. Sasuke smirked." You are really good at writing poetry, why do you try to hide it?" He asked sitting down next to her. She blushed darker. Sasuke was wearing the normal boy konaha high outfit. The guys wore dark blue pants with a black belt. Their tops were a white shirt with a dark blue, long sleeved jacket over it, with the konaha symbol imbedded on the front. Their shoes were simple black dress shoes. Megan glanced at his face. His raven locks were blowing in the wind gently. And his eyes were focused straight ahead. Then he looked at her. Megan quickly snapped her head to the side, and chewed her gum nervously. She heard sasuke shift so he was sitting directly towered her. Megan tensed." Do you have any more gum?" He asked. Megan looked at him confused. He pointed to her mouth. Megan's eyes widened."O-oh gum...ummm no this was my last piece. I actually got it from a friend during a math test today." She said looking away. She quickly stood up and quietly picked up her notebook." Thank you for returning my notebook." She said slightly bowing. She quickly grabbed her knapsack and walked away. But before she could go any further she felt someone grab her wrists and pull her back. With a small 'Epee'. She was spanned around. She felt something hit her lips. Her eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. Megan Sumio, non popular, quiet, shy girl. Her eyes stayed wide opened. He finally pulled away and slowly with a smirk on his face turned around and walked away. Megan stood there, Mouth opened wide, and her eyes wide too, staring after the young handsome Uchiha. Quickly recovering herself she shook her head, telling herself it was a dream. Then she realized something.' He...He took my gum!!' She thought. Her eyes hidden by her bangs, as a dark red blush came onto her cheeks. Then she heard the school bell ring. Quickly snapping out of her day dream and cursing quietly she started running towards the school entry, looking back only once at the cherry tree. Oh man her friends would flip when she told them_**.**_

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
